gottodancefandomcom-20200214-history
AXN
AXN '''AXN''' (short for '''AXioN''') is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pay_television Pay television], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cable_television cable] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satellite_television satellite television] channel owned by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sony_Pictures_Entertainment Sony Pictures Entertainment], which was first launched on May 22, 1997. The network is now spread across several regions in the world, including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Europe Europe], other parts of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asia Asia] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latin_America Latin America]. Funded through [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advertising advertising] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subscription subscription] fees, AXN delivers 24 hours a day of action TV series, movies, animations and adventure-reality and lifestyle sports programmes. In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States], AXN is used as a brand name for the streaming of Sony's television library on streaming service [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joost Joost]. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=AXN&action=edit&section=1 edit]] Channels There are several local versions of this channel as listed below: *'''AXN Adria''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croatia Croatia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Republic_of_Macedonia Macedonia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbia Serbia] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovenia Slovenia]. *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_Asia AXN Asia]''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brunei Brunei], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong Hong Kong], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China People's Republic of China], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambodia Cambodia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Indonesia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laos Laos], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macau Macau], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia Malaysia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palau Palau], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papua_New_Guinea Papua New Guinea], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Philippines], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singapore Singapore], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sri_Lanka Sri Lanka], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiwan Taiwan] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnam Vietnam] *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_Beyond AXN Beyond]''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia Malaysia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Philippines], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong Hong Kong], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singapore Singapore], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Indonesia], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand], and soon in the rest of Asia. *'''AXN Black''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal]. *'''AXN Brazil''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Brazil]. *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_Crime AXN Crime]''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgaria Bulgaria], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czech_Republic Czech Republic], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungary Hungary], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poland Poland], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania Romania] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovakia Slovakia]. *'''AXN Europe''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgaria Bulgaria], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czech_Republic Czech Republic], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany Germany], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungary Hungary], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy Italy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poland Poland], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania Romania], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovakia Slovakia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spain] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerland Switzerland]. Coming soon in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece Greece]. *'''AXN India''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bangladesh Bangladesh], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhutan Bhutan], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India India], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maldives Maldives] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepal Nepal]. *'''AXN Japan''' - Available in Japan as part of the SKY PerfecTV! platform *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_(South_Korea) AXN Korea]''' - Available in South Korea *'''AXN Middle & South America''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venezuela Venezuela], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chile Chile], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecuador Ecuador], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panama Panama], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Salvador El Salvador], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Costa_Rica Costa Rica], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guatemala Guatemala], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honduras Honduras], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicaragua Nicaragua], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru Peru], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolivia Bolivia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paraguay Paraguay], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uruguay Uruguay], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colombia Colombia] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominican_Republic Dominican Republic]. *'''AXN Pakistan''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakistan Pakistan] *'''AXN Portugal''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal] *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_Sci_Fi AXN Sci Fi]''' - Available in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgaria Bulgaria], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czech_Republic Czech Rep.], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungary Hungary], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy Italy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poland Poland], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania Romania], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovakia Slovakia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Russia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukraine Ukraine] & [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kazakhstan Kazakhstan]. *'''AXN Israel''' - The channel was deleted on the 14th of January 2009. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=AXN&action=edit&section=2 edit]] Series and shows The series and shows aired by AXN differ in each version of the channel since some series aired by AXN in one market may be in other channel's hands in another country. In some cases, U.S. shows that are broadcasted by local networks will be broadcast with dubbed (Portuguese (Brazil), German, Bulgarian, Czech, Hungarian, Italian, Polish, Slovak, Spanish, Japanese, English and Russian) or subtitled (Spanish (Latin America), Croatian, Macedonian, Portuguese, Romanian, Serbian, Slovenian, Malay, Bengali, Mandarin, Cantonese, Hindi, Indonesian, Mongol, Nepalese, Urdu, Sinhalese, Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Khmer, Laotian, Vietnamese, Dzongkha, Ukrainian, Dhivehi and Kazakh) in the same market. There are some examples of series aired by AXN: *'''Adria''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Being_Human_(TV_series) Being Human], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Survived_a_Japanese_Game_Show I Survived a Japanese Game Show], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psi_Factor:_Chronicles_of_the_Paranormal Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Practice The Practice], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonlighting_(TV_series) Moonlighting], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_Feet_Under_(TV_series) Six Feet Under], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Californication_(TV_series) Californication], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(TV_series) NCIS], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FlashForward FlashForward], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Largo_Winch_(TV_series) Largo Winch], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanctuary_(TV_series) Sanctuary], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_Unexpected Life Unexpected], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sue_Thomas:_F.B.Eye Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_Atlantis Stargate Atlantis], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canal_Road_(TV_series) Canal Road], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starsky_and_Hutch Starsky and Hutch], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie%27s_Angels Charlie's Angels], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_Ties_(TV_series) Blood Ties], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BeastMaster_(TV_series) BeastMaster], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnapped_(TV_series) Kidnapped], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water_Rats_(TV_series) Water Rats], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primeval_(TV_series) Primeval], Vier Frauen und ein Todesfall, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who Doctor Who (2005-)]'' *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_Asia Asia]''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_(TV_series) Chuck], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation CSI], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_(TV_series) House], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_(TV_series) Las Vegas], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) Lost], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nip/Tuck Nip/Tuck], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Numb3rs Numb3rs], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/So_You_Think_You_Can_Dance_(U.S._TV_series) So You Think You Can Dance], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SUPERMODELME.tv SUPERMODELME], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_(TV_series) Supernatural], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race_(U.S._TV_series) The Amazing Race (U.S. TV series)], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race_Asia The Amazing Race Asia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wipeout_(2008_U.S._game_show) Wipeout]'' *'''Brazil''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) Lost], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami] (moving in October to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sony_Entertainment_Television_(Latin_America) Canal Sony]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raising_the_Bar_(TV_series) Raising The Bar], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_%26_Order:_Criminal_Intent Law & Order: Criminal Intent], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_(TV_series) Las Vegas], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dead_Zone_(TV_series) The Dead Zone], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnapped_(TV_series) Kidnapped], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(TV_series) Alias], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hack_(American_TV_series) Hack], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hospital Kingdom Hospital], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Plain_Sight In Plain Sight], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(TV_series) NCIS], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jericho_(TV_series) Jericho], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirty_Sexy_Money Dirty Sexy Money], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FlashForward FlashForward], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_Ties_(TV_series) Blood Ties], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series) Castle]''. *'''Central Europe''': ''18 Wheels of Justice, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(TV_series) Alias], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(TV_series) Andromeda], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlestar_Galactica Battlestar Galactica], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BeastMaster_(TV_series) BeastMaster], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Jade Charlie Jade], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dead_Zone_(TV_series) The Dead Zone], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_(TV_series) House], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_District The District], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Guardian_(TV_series) The Guardian], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules:_The_Legendary_Journeys Hercules: The Legendary Journeys], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Justice In Justice], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jericho_(TV_series) Jericho], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) Lost], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Hayes_(TV_series) Michael Hayes], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_X_(TV_series) Mutant X], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reaper_(TV_series) Reaper], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ReGenesis ReGenesis], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rescue_Me_(TV_series) Rescue Me], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rude_Awakening_(TV_series) Rude Awakening], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheena_(TV_series) Sheena], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sliders Sliders], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race The Amazing Race], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Enterprise Star Trek: Enterprise]'' *'''Europe''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(TV_series) Andromeda], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ER_(TV_series) ER], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Collector_(TV_series) The Collector], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fastlane_(TV_series) Fastlane], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F/X:_The_Series F/X: The Series], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highlander:_The_Series Highlander], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homicide:_Life_on_the_Street Homicide: Life on the Street], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnapped_(TV_series) Kidnapped], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MacGyver MacGyver], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Hayes_(TV_series) Michael Hayes], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_X_(TV_series) Mutant X], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Undercover New York Undercover], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nash_Bridges Nash Bridges], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odyssey_5 Odyssey 5], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Police_Rescue Police Rescue], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quantum_Leap_(TV_series) Quantum Leap], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relic_Hunter Relic Hunter], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_(2008_TV_series) Rush], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sliders Sliders], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_Watch Third Watch], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Whisperer Ghost Whisperer], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_Itself_(TV_series) Fear Itself], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) Lost], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FlashForward FlashForward], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(TV_Series) NCIS]'' *'''India/Pakistan''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/24_(TV_series) 24], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(TV_series) Alias], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(TV_series) Andromeda], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation CSI], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_(TV_series) House], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_(TV_series) Las Vegas], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nip/Tuck Nip/Tuck], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Numb3rs Numb3rs], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ripley%27s_Believe_It_or_Not! Ripley's Believe It or Not!], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_(TV_series) Supernatural], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race The Amazing Race], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_Factor Fear Factor], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criss_Angel_Mindfreak Criss Angel Mindfreak], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wipeout_(2008_U.S._game_show) Wipeout], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Adventures Ghost Adventures]'' *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_Italy Italy]''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afterworld_(TV_series) Afterworld], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(TV_series) Andromeda], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_Ties_(TV_series) Blood Ties], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_Bad Breaking Bad], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Closer The Closer], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Collector_(TV_series) The Collector], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_Factor Fear Factor], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/.hack//Sign .hack//Sign], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules:_The_Legendary_Journeys Hercules: The Legendary Journeys], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnapped_(TV_series) Kidnapped], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_(TV_series) Kung Fu], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MacGyver MacGyver], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man%27s_Work Man's Work], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Hayes_(TV_series) Michael Hayes], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission:_Impossible Mission: Impossible], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Most_Shocking Most Shocking], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_(TV_series) Murder], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_X_(TV_series) Mutant X], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Net_(TV_series) The Net], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Undercover New York Undercover], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noein Noein], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odyssey_5 Odyssey 5], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Outer_Limits_(1995_TV_series) The Outer Limits], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quantum_Leap_(TV_series) Quantum Leap], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Painkiller_Jane_(TV_series) Painkiller Jane], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planetes Planetes], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plunkett_%26_Macleane Plunkett & Macleane], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rescue_Me_(TV_series) Rescue Me], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ripley%27s_Believe_It_or_Not! Ripley's Believe It or Not!], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Days_(TV_series) Seven Days], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeper_Cell_(TV_series) Sleeper Cell], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sliders Sliders], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starsky_and_Hutch Starsky and Hutch], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strong_Medicine Strong Medicine], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_Watch Third Watch], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultimate_Force Ultimate Force], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vision_of_Escaflowne The Vision of Escaflowne], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wire_in_the_Blood Wire in the Blood], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World%27s_Most_Amazing_Videos World's Most Amazing Videos] (also called "Video Danger")'' *'''Japan''':''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pushing_Daisies Pushing Daisies], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirt_(TV_series) Dirt], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samantha_Who%3F Samantha Who?], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afterworld_(TV_series) Afterworld], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veronica_Mars Veronica Mars], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(TV_series) Alias], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(TV_series) Andromeda], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LAX_(TV_series) LAX], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race The Amazing Race], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(TV_series) Andromeda], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brothers_%26_Sisters_(2006_TV_series) Brothers & Sisters], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie%27s_Angels Charlie's Angels], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charmed Charmed], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation CSI], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Angel_(TV_series) Dark Angel], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dead_Zone_(TV_series) The Dead Zone], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fugitive_(TV_series) The Fugitive (Original)], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_American_Hero The Greatest American Hero], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hart_to_Hart Hart to Hart], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_(TV_series) Invasion], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) Lost], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miami_Vice Miami Vice], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonlighting_(TV_series) Moonlighting], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_X_(TV_series) Mutant X], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nash_Bridges Nash Bridges], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Femme_Nikita_(TV_series) La Femme Nikita], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odyssey_5 Odyssey 5], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Outer_Limits_(1995_TV_series) The Outer Limits (1995)], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) Smallville], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_SG-1 Stargate SG-1], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_Atlantis Stargate Atlantis], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Zone_(1959_TV_series) The Twilight Zone] (Original), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V.I.P._(TV_series) V.I.P.]'' *'''Latin America''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dead_Zone_(TV_series) The Dead Zone], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_(TV_series) Las Vegas], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) Lost], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_%26_Order:_Criminal_Intent Law & Order: Criminal Intent], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation CSI: Crime Scene Investigation], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series) Castle], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_Bad Breaking Bad], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Detroit_1-8-7 Detroit 1-8-7], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covert_Affairs Covert Affairs], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Border_(TV_series) The Border], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(TV_series) NCIS]'' *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN_(Portugal) Portugal]''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Insert_Coin&action=edit&redlink=1 Insert Coin], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_(TV_series) Chuck], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation CSI: Crime Scene Investigation], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ER_(TV_series) ER], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hospital_Central Hospital Central], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medium_(TV_series) Medium], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(TV_series) NCIS], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Without_a_Trace Without a Trace], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damages_(TV_series) Damages], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waking_the_Dead_(TV_series) Waking the Dead], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Plain_Sight In Plain Sight], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series) Castle], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Ordinary_Family No Ordinary Family], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leverage_(TV_series) Leverage], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memphis_Beat Memphis Beat], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_(2008_TV_series) Rush], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_and_Order:_UK Law and Order: UK], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mentalist The Mentalist], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_(TV_series) Supernatural], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alarm_f%C3%BCr_Cobra_11_%E2%80%93_Die_Autobahnpolizei Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei], [http://www.imdb.pt/title/tt0940902/ Notruf Hafenkante]'' *'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=AXN_Spain&action=edit&redlink=1 Spain]''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Insert_Coin&action=edit&redlink=1 Insert Coin], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FlashForward_(2009_TV_series) FlashForward], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Case_Closed Case Closed], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corrector_Yui Corrector Yui], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_Minds Criminal Minds], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation CSI: Crime Scene Investigation], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_Miami CSI: Miami], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSI:_NY CSI: NY], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ER_(TV_series) ER], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gossip_Girl_(TV_series) Gossip Girl], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hospital_Central Hospital Central], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/InuYasha InuYasha], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JAG_(TV_series) JAG], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kochira_Katsushika-ku_Kameari_K%C5%8Den-mae_Hashutsujo Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupin_III Lupin III], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(TV_series) NCIS], [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0940902/ Notruf Hafenkante], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Blue_(TV_series) Pacific Blue], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reaper_(TV_series) Reaper], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resistir%C3%A9 Resistiré], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_SG-1 Stargate SG-1], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Law_of_Ueki The Law of Ueki], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_West_Wing The West Wing], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Without_a_Trace Without a Trace], [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0166914/ Die Cleveren]'' *'''Israel''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(TV_series) Alias], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sliders Sliders], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) Smallville], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MacGyver MacGyver], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules:_The_Legendary_Journeys Hercules: The Legendary Journeys], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xena:_Warrior_Princess Xena: Warrior Princess], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Femme_Nikita_(TV_series) La Femme Nikita], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_District_(TV_series) The District], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eureka_(TV_series) Eureka], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X-Files The X-Files], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shield The Shield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnapped_(TV_series) Kidnapped], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade:_The_Series Blade: The Series], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_SG-1 Stargate SG-1], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ripley%27s_Believe_It_or_Not! Ripley's Believe It or Not!], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullrun Bullrun], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_Factor Fear Factor], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who Doctor Who], World's Wackiest Sports, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(U.S._TV_series) Survivor], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race_(U.S._TV_series) The Amazing Race], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_Wants_to_Be_a_Superhero%3F Who Wants to Be a Superhero?], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Angel_(TV_series) Dark Angel], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walker,_Texas_Ranger Walker, Texas Ranger], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Totally_Outrageous_Behavior Totally Outrageous Behavior], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World%27s_Most_Amazing_Videos World's Most Amazing Videos], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Without_a_Trace Without a Trace], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armed_%26_Famous Armed & Famous], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renegade_(TV_series) Renegade], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viper_(TV_series) Viper], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starsky_and_Hutch Starsky and Hutch], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SeaQuest_DSV SeaQuest DSV], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sentinel_(TV_series) The Sentinel], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_(TV_series) Supernatural], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punk%27d Punk'd], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Farscape Farscape], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Most_Shocking Most Shocking], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flash_Gordon_(2007_TV_series) Flash Gordon], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Days_(TV_series) 7 Days], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homicide:_Life_on_the_Street Homicide: Life on the Street], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonlight_(TV_series) Moonlight], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pimp_My_Ride Pimp My Ride]'' [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=AXN&action=edit&section=3 edit]] Controversy In January 2007, AXN India was given a two month ban from the Indian government for airing the programme 'World's Sexiest Commercials', with the reasons of the show being "against good taste or decency" and "likely to affect public morality".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN#cite_note-0 [1]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN#cite_note-1 [2]] This ban was lifted two weeks early on February 28, 2007 after AXN submitted an apology.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN#cite_note-2 [3]] On April 25, 2007, AXN and nine other cable and satellite channels were banned in Bangladesh by the interim-government, by what it claimed were that the channels' operations were contrary to the Cable TV Network Operation Act 2006. The ban on AXN and a number of other channels was later lifted on May 27, 2007. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AXN#cite_note-3 [4]]